


bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geoff seriously couldn’t deal with how fucking amazing everything felt, being spread out and tied up for Ryan while they sucked his cock, their fingernails biting into his hip as he moaned and twitched."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Centuries- Fall Out Boy (just like all the other fics I'm working on rn um)  
> Written for my datemate because it's their birthday and I'm the best.

Geoff stared lazily at Ryan’s face as they did the buckle on Geoff’s cuffs, humming when Ryan stretched his arms above his head. He cracked his neck and shifted his shoulders until he was comfortable, giving Ryan a small nod, tilting his head up to watch as his wrists were hooked to the bedframe.

“I always wonder how you got a bed with a bar the perfect height for this. Like, even _you_ wouldn’t walk into a store and ask for something you can hook your boyfriend on.” Geoff said, shifting more of his weight onto his toes to relieve some of the tension on his wrists.

“I have my ways.” Ryan smirked, grabbing Geoff’s jaw and tilting his head down, waiting for Geoff to lean forwards before they captured his mouth in a biting kiss. “Besides, a magician should never reveal their secrets.”

“Magician? Since when were you a _magician_?” Geoff laughed, already straining towards Ryan’s touch, barely able to hold back a sigh when Ryan’s hand rested on his hip.

“Oh, come on- there’s no way I haven’t made an Illegal Gender Magic joke in front of you. That makes me a magician. Also, shut up so I can kiss you properly.” They grinned, leaning in to kiss Geoff again.

“You were the one talking, asshole,” Geoff muttered into their mouth, huffing when Ryan smacked his thigh.

“Quiet.” Ryan pulled back, tightening their grip on Geoff’s jaw before dragging him into another kiss, biting at Geoff’s lip until he gasped and his feet scuffed the floor.

Geoff couldn’t help arching his body towards Ryan, rising up onto his toes for a moment before sinking back down, whining when his heels barely brushed the floor. His skin was starting to get cold, unsurprising when they’d stripped him off before tying him up, but Ryan was all tender and hot and well, _hot_.

“ _Ryan_ , come on,” Geoff whined when Ryan pulled away and switched to pressing gentle kisses to his shoulders. Ryan hummed softly and their fingers ghosted across Geoff’s skin, tracing the lines of his tattoos and making him shiver.

“Oh, _I’m_ sorry, are you cold? Want me to get you a blanket, maybe some hot chocolate?” Ryan stepped back, far enough that no matter how much Geoff strained forwards, they were only touching his face, thumb tracing across his lips as Ryan grinned. “Because we could do that, or you could be good and let me take care of you. Either is fine with me.”

Geoff sucked in a breath, his knees shaking as he stared up at Ryan. Fuck, he wasn’t sure if he hated or loved it when they were like this. Probably loved it. Definitely loved them.

He must have hesitated for too long. “Or, uh, we could do anything you’re comfortable with? Sorry, uh-“

“The second one. Definitely. That’s the one where I get to come, right?” Geoff grinned up at them, laughing when Ryan tapped his face.

“Yes, it is.” Ryan sighed fondly, sliding their hands down Geoff’s chest. When Ryan sank down to their knees, Geoff sucked in a breath, arms straining against his cuffs before he forced himself to relax.

“Fuck,” Geoff mumbled, letting his head fall back as Ryan clutched at his thighs. His legs were starting to shake and his arms would start aching soon, and Ryan was totally on their knees and it was totally fucking awesome.

Ryan grinned at him, pressing their face into his stomach and sucking sloppily at his skin. Geoff’s hips twitched unconsciously and Ryan nipped him, nudging his legs apart and trailing their fingers up and down his leg.

Geoff bit his tongue, staring down at Ryan and choking out a moan when they licked up his cock. Ryan chuckled, squeezing his hip before holding him still, swallowing his cock in one smooth move that made Geoff jerk against his restraints.

“Fuck-“ Geoff gasped, rocking forwards without thinking and groaning when Ryan dug their nails in and pulled off.

“Stay put.” Ryan said, locking eyes with Geoff before sucking him back into their mouth, making Geoff’s toes curl and knees shake. Ryan had an _amazing_ mouth, and was talented as dicks at, well, dicks.

They pulled back and Geoff whined for a second, before they dived back in again, sucking at the base of his cock and working his hand over the rest until Geoff was a gasping, flushed mess.

“Ryan, _please_ ,” He forced out, clenching and unclenching his fists as he struggled to control himself, gasping and moaning loud when Ryan took him back into their mouth.

Geoff seriously _couldn’t_ deal with how fucking amazing everything felt, being spread out and tied up for Ryan while they sucked his cock, their fingernails biting into his hip as he moaned and twitched. He kept unconsciously tugging against his cuffs, straining helplessly before relaxing again, whimpering and gasping out Ryan’s name.

When Geoff let out a particularly loud moan, unable to muffle it just by biting his lip, Ryan glanced up at him and hummed around his cock, the pleased smile in their eyes flicking some switch deep inside Geoff. He let all his noises fall freely, moaning out Ryan’s name and not worrying about being fucking _embarrassed_ anymore, because they liked it when he was loud, and the only thing that mattered in that moment was being good for them.

And fuck, he was getting so close, even with Ryan fumbling for a confusing moment that he was feeling way too great to investigate. It wasn’t that hard to guess what Ryan had been doing a moment later, when _shit_ , they were pressing a slick finger against his hole, teasingly light.

Geoff groaned, twitching his hips forwards despite Ryan’s hand keeping him still. Ryan was going to make him lose his damn _mind_ , and they were licking back up his cock and that was fucking it- Geoff was fucking _gone_ , choking out Ryan’s name as he came, shuddering and sagging forwards.

Ryan grinned up at him, wiping come on Geoff’s thigh as they rose to their feet, grabbing Geoff’s hair and dragging him into an unfairly mind-blowing kiss. Their hands slid up his arms as they licked into his mouth, tracing the edge of the cuffs and making Geoff shiver, before finally pulling back and focusing on unbuckling them.

Geoff practically collapsed onto Ryan as soon as he was freed, wrapping his arms around their waist and letting his head fall onto their shoulder, still panting and trying to get his breath back.

“Fuck, Geoff. How’re you feeling?” Ryan laughed, running their fingers through his hair.

“Pr _etty_ damn incredible.”

“Awesome. So, my turn, then?” Ryan grinned when Geoff raised his head, nudging Geoff towards the bed.

“Jesus, yeah. Okay, yeah.”


End file.
